My soul, my angels
by XxRandomxXlove-twilight
Summary: This is a combination of The Host and Twilight, It leans more towards The host but it has a lot of twilight in it. If you haven't read The Host none of this will make sense.
1. prolouge

Okay Here's the deal people:

**Okay Here's the deal people:**

**Stephenie Meyers owns all the characters, except for Alexandria Cullen and any other characters I may create.**

**I will not continue this story 'till I get at least 10 reviews saying that they want me to update.**

**This is a mix between the Host and twilight.**

I could see her. I could see my baby girl; she was running towards me saying "Daddy, look mommy's back. She came back daddy, she did!" She was seven now. She looked so much like her dad it was hard to believe I was even her mother. Those beautiful topaz eyes, I had been sure that they were green when she was born, her brilliant bronze hair. The only way to know that she was mine would be the fact that she tripped at least six times already while running towards me. I could not believe my baby had grown up so fast.

Seven, I had been dead for six years. The last time I had held was when she was just born. I had cradled her in my arms as Edward hummed my lullaby. Everything had slowly begun to grow dark and then, I was gone.

I wish I could tell him I wish I could tell him everything, that he does have a soul, that I would do it all again, and that even in death he was the most important thing in my life. Alexandria was just about to reach me. I could see an angel behind her. He was frozen; he could not believe what he was seeing. That is when I realized he was my angel, my Edward. Then I heard voice calling after my two angles. "Edward, Alexandria wait, don't go. Where are you going?" That is when they appeared, the faces of my family. They too froze and stared at me. I out stretched my arms to my beautiful child. As soon as we were about to touch, everything disappeared.

Goodbye, again.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Preview**

How am I here? I am supposed to be dead. How did they get my body? Edward almost never let his guard down when he was home, and he was always home. Unless he was hunting, then jasper did it. Who exactly am I? What are these names? Wanda, Ian, Kyle, Jeb, Melanie, Jamie, and Jared, who are they? Why am I kissing another man, and what does this have to do with the invasion? They are Humans. Does this soul even know that she has taken over a vampire host, and one that is supposed to be dead for that matter?


	2. Scaring Kyle

**Here it is! Chapter one!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

**Except for Alexandria!**

I was walking unwillingly towards another man who ran to me and swept me up into his arms as soon as he saw me. When he looked into my eyes, I could see what was coming. I thrashed, kicked, and screamed with all my might; or at least I tried to thrash, kick, and scream with all my might. It was like there was a wall that I could not break through.

I could sense this Wanda and could tell that she loved the Ian person that was about to kiss me. If that was so, why was he kissing me against my will and why was she in my head. I felt his lips gently force themselves against mine.

Suddenly I felt the wall disappear and pushed myself through.

"NO! St-stay away from me," before I could finish I broke down sobbing and fell to the floor. I felt the venom tears that would never fall form in my eyes. Ian came and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" his whispered words gave me chills. In that whispered tone he sounded so much like my dear beloved.

"I-I'm not Wanda." Slowly I pronounced each word. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. And I'm not human." He staggered back. I heard him call his friends.

"What do you want Ian? Brought us to see what your little worm can do?" A unfamiliar voice called. Wanda, who seemed to be blocked behind the wall I was behind earlier, informed me that it was Kyle O'Shea – Ian's brother.

"Shut up." I whispered to him. I was not one to be insulted, especially when he had no idea who I even was. He barked a laugh.

"You expect me to listen to a worm? You can't do anything to me. That new host you have is weak; she didn't put up a struggle. Half dead when we found her, even with your fancy medicines I bet your body is still recovering!" He said rudely.

"Kyle, she said she's not human." Ian said defensively, trying to get his brother to shut up I presumed.

"Of course she's not, she's a worm!" He replied without missing a beat, over exaggerating the last word.

I stood up and looked Kyle in the eyes. I knew how to scare him, and I knew how to scare him good. I let my fury wash through me, and let my eyes change from their beautiful topaz to a blazing crimson in the flash of a second. Taking one slow deliberate step, I walked forward, seeing how he would react. He turned to run, but I wasn't having that. I used my speed to, human eyes, materialized in front of him.

"Boo!" I whispered in his still shocked face as I lifted one finger and pushed him to the ground forcefully. While I towered above him, I felt his fear radiating of him almost as much as I could smell his blood pulsing through his veins. "Now, what were you saying about no strength?" I purred in a sickly sweet voice.

"W-what are you?" I laughed viciously as I listened to him trip and stumble over his words.

"Me? Why I am the essence of your nightmares, the figure that stalks you in the night, I am the last person you ever wanted to insult." I cackled once before I went on. "You see, you poor, poor, unfortunate soul have stumbled upon a vampire. A vampire whom you have pissed off, and that my little snack is something that you never want to do." With one threatening smile, I flashed my pointed teeth at him. After taking one look at his face I could keep up my act, I doubled over laughing.

Falling to the floor in hysterics my eyes changed back to their normal topaz. While he sat there, shell struck the rest of the humans, whom I had forgotten about, stared at me with blank expressions that read both fear and questions. I stood up and turned to face the man that Wanda told me was in charge, Jeb. Surprisingly enough he showed no fear and faced me bravely, for this I gave him respect in return for his respect that he was giving me.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I am 26, am married to my love Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, and mother to our child."

"Hello Isabella, My name is Jeb. May I ask what exactly are you?" As he spoke the last words, I finally saw that flash of fear that should have been in his eyes along. I just smiled and explained.

"I am a vampire."

**Preview**

The conversation was going perfectly well, they all seem at ease. I knew that the question I was about to ask would bring things back to the awkward stage but it had to be asked or they all would be at risk. As I waited for the break in conversation, I tried to find the right words. When I found the break in conversation I still hadn't thought of the right words. I sighed and stood.

"I'm sorry but I need to ask for permission to leave for a moment, I need to hunt."

**I am so sorry it took me so long to put this up. Yes, I know that it is short but this story is so hard to write. I intended to have this written before I had gotten 10 reviews but I was unsuccessful because of writers block. I love you all so much! Please forgive me I will try to update sooner; I still want reviews at least 5!**


End file.
